


Maybe I Just Like You

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorder, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, but the sexual stuff is mentioned throughout the fic, don't read if talking about food triggers you, kyoutani is ooc, makeout, there's a fight, there's warning before any sexual stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: Kyoutani did not care about the girl who sat and watched them practice everyday. And 'watched' isn't even accurate. She sat in there and did school work.He definitely didn't care when she stopped showing up
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/OC, Kyoutani Kentarou/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Maybe I Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> yo, read the tags before reading. this fic is kinda heavy.

She always came and sat down to do her homework during practice. Some of the boys attempted to talk to her but she never looked interested in what they had to say. All she did, for two hours everyday, was sit in the gym and do school work. It pissed Kyoutani off. Not even Oikawa knew her and he knew everyone. How do you even have that much school work everyday? She definitely wasn’t a third year, and they don’t usually offer college classes to under-classmen. Kyoutani found it ridiculous that she could just be up there for the whole two hours and do school work. He kind of wished she’d stop.

But then she did.

At first no one really noticed, she never made noise, not unless she saw an incredibly good play, and even then she’d only lightly “whoop”. However, by the second day it was very obvious that she wasn’t in the gym. 

“Maybe she got a job?”

“Or joined a club?”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to watch us anymore.”

That didn’t help their morale at all, and some people started to get sloppy, and some started to get more aggressive. They all wanted to be better, and without her there they thought they still had a long way to go.

By the third day they’d taken to calling her their girl.

“Is our girl here today?”

“No, unfortunately I haven’t seen her at all.”

By the fourth day they’d started to give up on seeing her. Maybe she left, maybe she went to another club, or maybe she was simply bored of sitting in the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Gym. Whatever it was they only said one thing about her all day.

“I hope she’s okay.”

On the fifth day, no one waited for her, no one expected her, and no one was ready for what was to come.

About fifteen minutes into practice she sprints into the gym, her bag half open, and her binder pressed to her chest. Her jacket was hanging off of her slightly, and her shirt was slightly unbuttoned. She was breathing hard, and soon enough they all saw why she was running. 

Three boys stood just inside the gym. “C’mon Heizou-chan! Why’re you so butthurt about it?”

She doesn’t answer, just hides behind the closest volleyball player she could. That player happened to be Kyoutani Kentarou. “Don’t let them get me.”

Something in Kyoutani’s gut told him to stand his ground, don’t let them take a single step forward. If they did he would make sure they were in a world of pain. “Leave her alone.”

“Oh look, it’s the volleyball club’s pet dog!” One boy taunts, the other makes annoying barking sounds.

“You boys need to leave before I contact the principal,” The coach says. “Yeah, I bet you forgot that I was here, now scram!”

The boys pause for a second before turning around. “The bitch isn’t worth it anyways.”

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. Kyoutani just looked at the girl. He’d really never known what she looked like. She was very short and small. Her uniform cardigan was a little big on her, and some strands of her brown ponytail fell out. 

When she replied with a quiet “I’m fine” Kyoutani was broken from his trance.

“You’re interrupting practice, then,” The blond states. He watches as her mousy brown hair flies around as she jumps and turns to look at him.

“I’m sorry!” She squeaks. “I’ll go-”

“To your seat,” Kyoutani interrupts. “You’ll go to your seat, right?” He points to where she usually sits. She hums and nods before picking her things up and running over to her usual seat. As she rolls up her sleeves to get to work, the blond notices a dark purple bruise in the shape of fingers on her wrists. His scowl deepens.

When they all finish poaching up and get ready to leave, Kyoutani walks over to her. “I’ll walk you home.”

Her eyes widen and she looks down at her bag, which was already packed up. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s a good idea,” Iwaizumi pipes up. “Those boys might find you again.”

She looks between the two aces and sighs before nodding. “Okay.”

Kyoutani follows as she leads the way, and he notices how she randomly tenses up. The walk to the bus stop is awkwardly quiet, and the wait is even worse. “What’s your name?”

“Heizou,” she responds immediately. “You’re Kyoutani, right?”

He grunts in reply, and the bus shows up. They get on and Kyoutani takes the aisle seat, letting her have the window.

When they finally get off it’s outside a run down apartment building, and Kyoutani walks her to the door.

“Thank you,” she mutters, kicking the toe of her shoe on the ground.

“What time do you leave for school?” Kyoutani asks. Her head flies up and she glances at the window. “So I can pick you up in the morning.”

“Kyoutani, you really don’t have to-”

“But I want to,” Kyoutani shrugs. “I’m not hurting anything, right?”

She shakes her head. “7:00. I won’t wait for you,” She turns around and walks into her apartment. Kyoutani’s heart clenched as he caught the smell of alcohol. He turns around and walks away.

The next morning, at 7:00 he meets her outside the apartment building, and they start off to the bus stop. The walk and wait is quiet, but less awkward than the previous day. Getting on the bus, Kyoutani once again gives her the window seat. She silently reaches over and gives him a bento box. He grunts out a thank you and holds the bento box gently. He’d never had the luxury of having a home-cooked meal for lunch, as his uncle works a lot and is bad at cooking.

“You weren’t there for a while,” She states. Kyoutani grunts in confusion. “In the gym, you weren’t at practice until after the fall tournament.

“I got suspended,” Kyoutani replies. She just hums in response, clearly okay with the answer. “Why do you stay everyday?”

“Better than being at home,” Heizou shrugs. Kyoutani wants to dig, ask more questions, but he can’t bring himself to. He has to comprehend what they just discussed. Two possibly traumatic things and they just glazed over it. Some part of him understands that she’s been through a lot, and the abuse probably is more than just some bullies at school.

They sit in silence until they reach the bus stop, and that’s when they come face-to-face with the three boys from the previous day. Kyoutani places his arm between Heizou and the delinquents.

“He can’t always be there Heizou-chan,” The one who seems to be their leader taunts. They walk away and Kyoutani hears Heizou release a breath.

From that point forward Kyoutani makes it a point to meet her after every class. There’s more than just the boys trying to pick on her, and while he can’t protect her from their words, he makes sure no one gets too close to her. Until the end of the day.

Kyoutani texts Oikawa, saying that he was going to be late because he was going to make sure that Heizou didn’t get hurt. Finally he finds her outside the boys bathroom, and his heart drops. Her throat and face were heavily bruised, and her mouth was bloody. He walks up to her slowly. 

“Heizou,” He mutters. Her face was tear-stained, bruised and bloody. “What did they do?”

“NOthing to bad,” She replies, washing her face. Her voice was hoarse. “They’re usually much worse.”

“Heizou, that wasn’t the question,” Kyoutani tries not to snap, despite his growing anger.

Heizou sighs and turns to face him, but keeping her eyes trailed on the ground. “They do this every time; beat me up,” She pauses to take a breath. “Touch me and leave.”

Kyoutani reaches out slowly. He’s never been good with worse, and he doesn’t know what to do. The spiker takes another step towards her, and pulls the girl to his chest. The reaction is immediate. Clenching at his jacket, and sobbing into his shirt. “I’m sorry, Heizou,” He says. “I wish I knew how to help.”

“Maddog-chan! Kawaii-ch-” Oikawa cuts himself off. “Kawaii-chan? Are you- but Kyouken-chan I thought-” He steps forward, and Heizou grips at Kyoutani’s sleeve from behind him.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi speaks up. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“It’s not my place.”

“Teach me,” Heizou says as they board the bus on Friday. 

“What?” Kyoutani takes his bento from her hands. (the food was so good, and he always has to keep himself from drooling over it when they eat.)

“Teach me how to play volleyball today,” She explains. “You guys have a low intensity day today anyways.”

“Heizou-chan, you’re like 43 kilograms of bones, why do you want to learn how to play volleyball?”

“It looks fun, and you’ll be the ace next year, right? Who better to teach me,” She giggles a little bit after those words and Kyoutani has to force his heart to stop trembling at the sound.

“You’re kissing ass,” He states.

“Maybe I am,” She nudges his arm with hers. “C’mon please!”

Kyoutani has to say no. She’s too short and too frail to play volleyball.

* _ SMACK* _

Kyoutani watches as the ball slams into the ground. His arms hurt from pushing her up so high and catching her.

“Go Kawaii-chan!” Oikawa cheers. Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide in surprise as Hanamaki laughed his ass off. “You got around Iwa-chan’s block.”

“It was only because Kyoutani-kun helped,” Iwaizumi finds his words, pouting slightly.

Yahaba meets them at the net. “That was really good Heizou-chan.”

Kyoutani looks down at her and realizes that her legs are shaking, and her vision was pointed at the ground, not focusing on anything. He lightly touches her arm. “Kyou?” She whispers. He leans down to put his ear near her lips. “I can’t see.”

“Okay,” He mutters and guides her to the side. She takes a seat once he gets her close enough, and he pushes a water bottle into the girls hands. He grabs a protein bar from his bag and unwraps it. “Open up,” He says, nudging the bar against her lips. “You should eat more.” Heizou just continues to take small bites out of the protein bar.

That night Kyoutani gets a text.

**Iwaizumi**

< you take good care of her

**Kentarou**

< you think so?

**Iwaizumi**

< yeah, idk how she made it without you

**Kentarou**

< i need advice.

And Kyoutani explains. He explains how Heizou was being molested, how she doesn’t seem to eat as much as she should, how she makes his heart flutter with every sound and his skin burn with every touch.

**Iwaizumi**

< thats a lot

<show her that u care bc thats the most important thing u can do

<support and comfort are important when caring for someone with trauma or mental issues

<and i know that it’s not really your strong suit

<but maybe because of your crush on her it’ll be easier

Was that what this was? A crush? Kyoutani thought on those words. Maybe it is easier with her.

  
  


The next day he shows up at her door.

“Kyoutani?”

“Do you want to go to the park with me?”

She eyes him, “What kind of park?”

A small shriek leaves her throat as she slips off the skateboard. Luckily, Kyoutani was there to catch her, and she held tightly to his bicep. He ignored the flips his heart was making as she speaks. “I don’t want to hit the ground.”

“You have on gear,” Kyoutani says, referring to the elbow and knee pads she had on. “But I, also, don’t want you to hit the ground.”

She steps on the board again, holding on tightly to his bicep. He puts his free hand on her hip, fingers brushing over her pronounced hipbone. She makes a move to go forward, and Kyoutani follows behind her, keeping her stable. When he lets go of her hip, the grip on his bicep tightens.

Eventually she had to sit down, so Kyoutani worked on tricks. Finally, when he got bored, he walked back over. “Hey, I’m hungry, do you want to go get food?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t bring any money.”

“I’ll pay,” He grabs her hand gently. “Come on.” She stands up and follows him.

They get some western styled food because it was fairly cheap and Heizou picks at her fries. “Hey, Kyoutani-”

“Kentarou.”

“Wh-what?”

“Call me Kentarou.”

“Oh,” she giggles. “Well, Kentarou, why do you stick around?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I guess, it’s just,” She pauses. “You didn’t have to protect me in the first place and from what I’ve heard you usually wouldn’t have.”

Kyoutani thought about his words. Usually he’d just say the first thing that came to mind, but he really needed to think about this before he spilled his guts. “I’m… I’m not good with words, Heizou, I’m sure you know that by now.” He pauses, and reaches for her hand. “And physicality is more my style, but something about you makes me want to follow; I’m an instinctual person, and I trust my gut - my gut told me to stick with you that day, and the next.”

Heizou stares at their hands before looking up at him. He chest tightened at how watery her eyes were. “I was going to kill myself,” she whispers. Kyoutani’s eyes widen. “You said you’d walk me to school on Wednesday, so I couldn’t just-”

“Heizou-”

“Kuara.” She smiles. “Call me Kuara.”

Kyoutani smiles. “Kuara, come over and spend the night with me.”

  
  


When Kyoutani arrived at her house for the second time that day, it was a few hours later. She answered the door smiling and holding a small bag.

“Ready?” He asks. She nods and closes the door before reaching for his hand.

“Kentarou?” Said boy hums in response. “What’s your family like?”

“Well, I live with my uncle, and he’s really nice but he works a lot. He’s at my grandmothers right now, taking care of her,” Kyoutani explains. “Us being alone isn’t going to make your parents mad, right?”

“Only one of them knows I’m gone, and she’s dead,” Heizou shrugs. “So I guess my father's only complaint will be that I won’t be there in the morning.”

“What?” Kyoutani’s eyebrows fly up. “Why did you come if you weren’t allowed to?”

“Being with you is better than being at that house,” she replies, clenching his hand “I like you Kentarou, and you make me happy.”

“I like you too.”

**KINDA SMEXY STUFF HAPPENS HERE**

**YOU’VE BEEN WARNED**

Heizou liked how touchy Kyoutani is. She curled up into his side with no fear, and he just tightened his grip on her shoulders for a second. They were watching an action movie, and with the warmth radiating off of him she found herself close to sleep. She looks up at him, her hair falling into her face. The movement makes him look down at her, and smile. That’s when Heizou pulls herself up and kisses him. He makes a small noise of surprise before killing back. He pulls Heizou into his lap, and wraps his arms around her waist pulling their chest together. The blond feels everything through the thin fabric of her shirt. They pull apart as Heizou catches her breath, and Kyoutani brings his lips down to her throat. He bites lightly, and sucks to leave marks, making Heizou whine. He tugs at the hem of her shirt, and they work it off of her. While Kyoutani continues to mark up her neck and chest - movie long forgotten - Heizou traces his muscles with delicate fingers. He moves her so that she grinds down into his lap, and suddenly she’s pulling away.

“N-no! Stop! Please don-” her voice is panicky as she pushes at his shoulder with one hand, and covers her chest with the other.

**SUMMARY: uhm they make out and Kyoutani starts grinding and it freaks Heizou out so they stop. Also Heizou doesn’t have a shirt on. That’s low-key important**

  
  


“Sh,” Kyoutani shushes her and reaches for her shirt, handing it to her. “Hey, Kuara, you’re okay, I promise.” Kyoutani places a gentle hand on her cheek, wiping away tears. “If you want to stop we’ll stop.” He wipes away a few more tears. She opens panicky eyes, and he feels his heart drop. “Do you want your shirt back?” She shakes her head, and leans forward resting her head on his shoulder. She wraps both of her thin arms around him. He returns the favor, and he can once again feel her chest on his. Fortunately, the heat in his groin is subsiding, and it feels more romantic than sexual.

Eventually they shift so that they’re laying down, Heizou’s back on Kyoutani’s chest, both of then underneath a blanket. Kyoutani finds himself tracing her ribs. “You should eat more.” She just hums. “I’m serious.” the blond cups her ribcage, her breast slightly hitting the top of his hand. “Why don’t you eat?”

“I’m not allowed to,” Kuara states. “If I eat anymore than I do my father will hit me, or worse.” Kyoutani pulls her close. “And I can deal with the average amount, but the last time I broke a rule I wasn’t physically capable of going to school.”

“But you risked coming here?” Kyoutani mumbles into her hair.

“My dad will just find some prostitute to tide him over, I’ll get smacked around a little and then I’ll be okay.” Heizou’s voice is water, and Kyoutani swears she’s crying.

“You need to go to the police,” Is all he says.

“I know,” She turns to face him, and he wants to die instead of staring into those watery eyes. “I wish they’d believe me.”

“Document it on your phone or-”

“I don’t have one.”

“Let it bruise.”

“What?” Heizou blinked.

“You said that he hits you, so let it bruise and we’ll go to the police when we can.”

Little details were worked out. How Heizou could stay with Kyoutani, and the legal obstacles.

However, Monday morning rolled around and Heizou was so sore and bruised that she could barely walk.

“I tore,” She says, limping along, relying on Kyoutani. “He was so rough I tore, and I probably need stitches.”

With those words Kyoutani panics, and they head to the hospital instead.

  
  


Once she was allowed visitors, Kyoutani was ecstatic. The police were off to arrest her dad and she would be staying with the Kyoutani’s until further notice (that’s cop talk for: until we find someone else or they want rid of her.)

“They’re going to search the house too, and it is disgusting in there,” she looked incredibly tired. “They told me that he dislocated my knee, and that’s why I could barely walk, besides the tear, and multiple of my ribs are broken.”

“You said that he’d just throw you around a little,” Kyoutani says, worried.

“I told him that we had sex, because he was riling me up, and he told me that I deserve worse than even delinquent scum, and I told him that I’ve gotten it, so he threw me down the stairs of the apartment building.”

Kyoutani’s eyes watered uncharacteristically, and he blinked rapidly to prevent crying. “You should have just stayed with me, we could have figured something else out.”

Heizou rose her hand up to his cheek. “I'll be okay, I promise, besides, I’, with you now” Kyoutani leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers. “I’ll be okay Kentarou.”

  
  


Two days later she walked into the gym after school, and Kyoutani was hit with a ball. “Hey! Lover-boy! She lives with you now and you see her all the time! She ‘s not going anywhere! But this volleyball is and your  _ only  _ job is to hit it! Come on-” Kyoutani stopped listening when he noticed a new bruise on her arm. He tilts his head to the side and she shakes her head firmly. They’ll talk about it later.

Later came that night, snuggled up on Kyoutani’s bed. They were both toppless (Heizou’s new favorite thing.) and Kyoutani saw a hand shaped bruise over her breast. “What happened?”

“I got those guys suspended, they jumped me when an administrator was down the hall.”

“They should have been expelled.”

“I’m safe now Kentarou.” She nuzzled her nose into Kyoutani’s neck, as if he was the reason why.

  
  


“Eat it!”

“No!” 

They stood apart, the couch in between them.

“It’s just chicken!” Kyoutani holds said piece of chicken stabbed into a fork.

“It looks radioactive!”

“It’s not, I promise! Just eat the chicken!”

“No!”

“Kuara, if you’re not 45 kilograms by next week they’ll take you away to a food clinic! No cuddles, no kisses, no school, nothing - I won’t even be able to visit.”

Heizou pouts. “That’s guilt-tripping,” Nonetheless, she walks over to her boyfriend.

“It’s true, honestly, it’s a wonder you still have boobs, even if they are tiny,” Kyoutani replies as Heizou takes the chicken and chews it. Her face scrunches up in disgust.

“You like my small boobs,” She laughs after swallowing. “The texture is gross.”

“Then finish your rice,” Kyoutani says, eating the rest of her chicken. They sat down at the table again. “And I never said I didn’t, I just wish your ribs didn’t stick out.”

There’s a pause before she responds.

“I don’t know if I wish that too.”

A sick thought that neither of them liked. Maybe Heizou liked looking like that, she already hated eating, saying it felt weird.

“Kuara, I just want you happy and healthy,” Kyoutani pauses to take a breath so he doesn’t snap. “And if that means that your ribs and hip bones stick out, and you only eat rice, eggs and fruit then I guess I can handle that.”

  
  


**MORE SEXY STUFF I’M NOT SORRY**

When Heizou grinds down onto him, Kyoutani is so surprised he draws blood. “Crap sorry,” Kyoutani whispers as Heizou presses down on the small cut on her breast.

“Y-you’re fine, it’s not even bleeding anymore,” she pulled her hand away, and she was right. Very little blood was on her hand and no more was coming from the cut. “Can we keep going?” She asks, lightly rocking back and forth on his lap. Kyoutani can only nod as he helps her grind down, and he lazily tongues at her throat. He was too lost in the pleasure to do much else. He freezes when he feels her fingers brush his boxers. “Off?” She whines.

He pauses for a second, and gently grabs her hand. “I’m not ready.” They both pull away and make eye contact. He watches as the gears turn in her head.

“Okay, not yet.”

He was willing to help in different ways, and it ended up working just fine in the long run.

**SUMMARY: so kyou and heizou are making out again and this time heizou starts grinding. When she wants to go further kyou tells her that he’s not ready.**

“Heizou-chan,” Yahaba says, pulling her to the side. “You need to break up with Kyoutani.”

Heizou was taken aback, “I’m sorry?”

“I just don’t think you make a good couple, you just left one abusive situation and went to another,” Yahaba states, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I just want you safe.”

Something in Heizou’s head tells her to run away, and she quickly scans the room. No Kyoutani in sight, but Iwaizumi was looking over at them. Heizou shrugs his hand off. “He’s not abusing me.”

Yahaba chuckles. “You don’t have to defend your abuser, I understand.”

“He’s not abusing me,” She says, backing up. Iwaizumi was still watching.

“Heizou-chan, I can see the bruises on your neck, they’re the same as when you lived with your dad,” Yahaba’s face hardens, and his next words don’t seem like a suggestion. “Let me save you.”

“Kentarou has already saved me, and those are hickies!” Heizou was beginning to panic, and Yahaba grips her wrist. She tried to pull away, but the grip was deadly. “Let go, you’re hurting me!”

“Kyoutani is an asshole, you need to leave him, he already been raping you apparently,” Yahaba was growling at this point. Heizou tries to pull away again, her eyes watering at his choice of words. Iwaizumi finally begins to make his way over.

“Yahaba, let go of Heizou-chan,” he commands.

“No!” The younger exclaims. “She’s not listening to me.”

Heizou can feel her eyes watering. “I’m not in danger with Kentarou-ah!” She exclaims as Yahaba’s grip tightens impossibly. She can feel her skin bruising, and she looks to the side. She see’s Kyoutani and grows hopeful, he was standing with Matsukawa, who was pointing at them. As the spiker storms towards them she feels herself relax.

“-and you defend him? You’re in danger, Heizou-chan, admit it!” Yahaba’s rant ends, and Heizou feels spit on her face, but her eyes were focused on the angry blond. Iwaizumi’s hand is on the setter’s shoulder.

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani’s voice is filled with carefully controlled anger, and Heizou’s brain goes fuzzy as she begins to feel safer within his presence. “Let go of her.”

“You don’t control her, asshole, she’s breaking up with you!” Yahaba’s sentence pulls Heizou out of her trance.

“No I’m no- ah!” She exclaims as he twists her wrist painfully. She sobs as Iwaizumi forces Yahaba to let go of her, and Kyoutani throws a punch at the second year. He falls backwards at the force, but pulls himself up and rears his arm back for his own punch. Iwaizumi grabs the brunette’s arms and pulls them back. Kyoutani walks closer to Heizou and gently grabs her wrist. She was sobbing quietly, and he took his other hand to wipe away some tears. Gently pulling her hurt arm up, he places a kiss on the bruising skin.

“Kentarou!’ She sobs out. The blond shushes her and just pulls her into a hug, despite the anger still swelling in his chest. She was more important. He keeps her injured arm cradled to their side and she cries into his chest.

“I’m right here, Kurara,” He whispers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You really think he’s always like that?” Yahaba exclaims from the side. “Look at her neck!”

“Those are hickies you prick,” Iwaizumi snaps.

“Exactly! He has to be raping her!”

Kyoutani’s head snaps up. “You think I would  _ rape  _ her? I’m going to kill you!”

“I wouldn’t put either action past you, you fuckin-”

“ _ Enough! _ You two  _ will  _ talk later,” with that Iwaizumi pulls the brunette away.

Kyoutani takes a deep breath and gently rocks side to side.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know.”

They stand in silence, aside from Heizou’s quiet sobs. Practice was long over, but they stood there in the gym anyways.

  
  


“Babe you have to put a shirt on,” Kyoutani says, picking things up off their floor. Heizou just whines in reply. “They don’t want to- scratch that -  _ I  _ don’t want them to see you naked.”

“Half of the school already has,” Heizou replies, attempting to burrow further into the mattress.

“Don’t say that, it’ll piss me off,: Kyoutani sighs. He lays down beside her, mostly draped over her. “Please?”

Heizou whines and turns to face him. “Kiss?” the blond grunts in reply and leans in to kiss her softly. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away. “Okay.” They stand up and finish their assigned tasks. The room was clean and Heizou threw on one of Kyoutani’s hoodies over some leggings. Kyoutani’s heart clenched at how frail she was, but there was nothing he could do about that.

“Hey, Kuara,” She hums, looking up. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
